


Dress to Impress

by Anonymous



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Mirror Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tsumiki Mikan, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Spit As Lube, Trans Tsumiki Mikan, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mikan's despair disease has reached a new low, and she's worried she'll be found out soon. She leaves the hospital to find something to distract her anxious mind, and she finds that distraction in the form of Hiyoko.
Relationships: Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning for use of the words whore, bitch, skank, and cunt, all used in a derogatory manner.

Mikan groaned helplessly in bed, moving her hands all over her body. Tingling with each self-grope. The despair disease had been the worst it's ever been, and it was only a matter of time before the others found out she got it. She was surprised she hadn't already been found out, considering the things she did to Hajime.

Her constant masturbation sessions were a mix of pleasure and deadly anxiety. Her heart pounded and didn't slow down. Staying in bed wasn't going to help anything. Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of bed and left the hospital.

She decided to go to the Titty Typhoon. There may have been CDs and a music player, and that sounded like a fine way to clear the brain fog. Going to a building with 'titty' in the name may be counterproductive to the goal, but she was already there before she could reconsider. 

And when she got there, she was surprised with the presence of Hiyoko. Hiyoko was about to enter, but jumped when she saw Mikan.

"What the hell are you doing here, pig?!" Hiyoko said, tightly gripping her kimono.

"Just taking a walk," Mikan said.

Hiyoko's kimono was loose. Mikan could have sworn she got a peak of Hiyoko's tit and nipple, but that may have been wishful thinking. What most attracted Mikan was when she noticed that the obi on Hiyoko's kimono was tied at the front, rather than the back as it should be.

"Huh? The way your obi is tied..." Mikan smiled, "Doesn't that make you a... a whore?"

"What did you just call me?!" Hiyoko glared, but also blushed. She fidgeted with her fingers as her face softened, "This is... well... I can't... whatever. Honestly, didn't think you had it in ya. I can't even be mad right now. Just don't follow me in here, you nasty bitch."

With that, Hiyoko walked inside, slamming the door. 

Mikan daydreamed the implications. In Japanese history, sex workers would tie their obi in the front. The same way that Hiyoko's was. When she made the connection, Mikan's dopamine went out of control.

_Does she want to get fucked like a whore?_

Mikan fantasized about it. It was a delicious prospect.

_She'd never admit it, if that's what she wanted... which is why she tied her obi the way she did it, right?_

Licking her lips, Mikan entered the venue. Just in time to see the door to the staff room close. She walked up, took her apron off, threw it aside, and peeked in. Hiyoko looked at herself in the mirror, messing with her kimono. 

"Damn it!" Hiyoko lost her grip and the kimono fell to the floor, leaving her naked. She didn't realize that Mikan was watching her.

_Perfect..._

Before Hiyoko could pick her kimono back up, Mikan rushed into the room and tackled her to the floor. She pushed Hiyoko's head against the floor as she crouched over her.

"What the fuck?!" Hiyoko shouted, trying to struggle, "M-Mikan?!"

Mikan slapped Hiyoko's butt, causing the latter to yelp in pain. 

"Don't struggle," Mikan said. "I know you want it, you whore."

"I don't want anything from you! Get off me!"

Hiyoko tried to kick the nurse off of her, but she was surprisingly strong. It was no use. Mikan spit on Hiyoko's asshole, and Hiyoko shuddered. As they were right in front of the mirror, Hiyoko could see everything that Mikan was doing. She saw Mikan's hard cock. And she saw Mikan kneel down, lining herself up.

"Don't you dare, you disgusting skank!" Hiyoko shouted, but her voice was obviously choked up. She was scared. Which didn't affect Mikan's choice.

_She'll love it once we get started._

Mikan guided her cock to Hiyoko's small hole. She forced herself inside, breaking past any resistance. With the mirror, Hiyoko's pained face and teary eyes were impossible to hide. 

"Fuck!" Hiyoko said, "Take it out! Take it out, you cunt!"

"Shut up and take it, whore."

Mikan drooled, delighting in the absolute cruelty she's inflicted. Hiyoko's cute, pained noises only made it hotter. Mikan thrust forward as she used her free hand to squeeze Hiyoko's tit. The ass was tight, and even with the large glob of saliva as lube, it was clear that Hiyoko was in for a painful time. 

Something in the back of Mikan's mind told her she wouldn't get away with this. Yet, she was filled with lust and disease. Her best bet was to ask for forgiveness afterward. As well as tell Hiyoko to watch what she wears when she's around. Though these thoughts were only in the back of her mind. At the forefront of her mind was nothing but compulsions to break this _whore_ and fill her up.

It didn't take long for Hiyoko's eyes to tear up. As much as she acted tough, there was still so much that she could take before it got to her. Tears ran down her face, and though she was trying her damnedest not to cry or sob, it was futile. With her face against the ground, Hiyoko whimpered. She only gave small resistance as she lost the will to fight.

"L-look at me, you dumbass," Hiyoko said. "I'm fucking crying! Is this what you wanted?! Huh?! You got it, so let me go. I hate it. It hurts."

Mikan pulled Hiyoko up by the hair and looked at her face in the mirror. Mikan smirked, "You'll get used to it. I bet you secretly love it anyway, don't you?"

"Do you hear yourself?!"

Unfortunately for Hiyoko, Mikan didn't hear herself. All she heard was horny encouragement to act on her lust. As well as all the ways she justified, to herself, the violation of boundaries that came from acting on it. As far as she was concerned, Hiyoko had signaled that she wanted this. Even if it was painful. Painful sex could be fun, too. Mikan had lots of experience with painful sex, _always_ being the one taking the pain. Why couldn't she be the one who inflicts the pain? At least, this one time. 

Mikan grabbed Hiyoko's hair and yanked as hard as possible; using it as leverage to fuck the girl's ass even harder. Hiyoko whimpered, not even trying to struggle at this point. Each sob that came from her only made Mikan hornier. _What a rush it was!_ The despair disease had to go away eventually, and Mikan wondered if she would lose this... _confidence_ , when it did. She had to make the most of it before then.

Mikan fully engulfed her cock in Hiyoko's ass, stretching every inch of it. After enough anal pounding, she was ready to cum. The pounding got harder and harder as Mikan ravaged Hiyoko. And Hiyoko couldn't help but squirm and whimper. A cry of pleasure rang throughout the room as Mikan came. She kept thrusting as she filled Hiyoko's ass with warm cum. 

Mikan pulled out, a proud smirk on her face as her cum dripped out of Hiyoko's asshole. Not even giving herself time to breathe, she scurried to the front of Hiyoko. Hiyoko gasped in alarm. Mikan giggled as she forced Hiyoko's mouth open and shoved her cock inside.

Hiyoko's eyes widened. She screamed, though it was muffled by the dick in her throat. The only thing screaming did was make it easier to choke, and choke she did. Without any warm up, Mikan forced her cock to the deepest parts of that throat, which was a struggle for Hiyoko to take.

All the saliva provided from Hiyoko's gagging gave Mikan excellent lube to desecrate Hiyoko's throat. And it was pure bliss. One of the best things that Mikan ever experienced. She didn't even notice the shade of blue growing deeper on Hiyoko's face; she was lost in her own world. 

Just when Hiyoko was on the verge of passing out, Mikan's body and cock stiffened. After using Hiyoko's mouth as a cunt, Mikan slowed her pace down. A stream of cum shot down Hiyoko's throat. She could barely taste it. 

Satisfied, Mikan pulled her cock out and stepped away, letting go of _her whore_. Hiyoko switched between breathing heavily and coughing up cum. All the while trying to wipe her tears away. Mikan put her hands on her hips, basking in her pleasure as her cock went soft. Normally, she'd be too tired to cum twice, but by using Hiyoko, she managed to do it within the span of minutes! And they were the best orgasms she had in a while, completely eclipsing her awareness of reality and replacing it with pure pleasure.

But now, with her awareness back, Mikan's nurse mode kicked in when she saw the state Hiyoko was in. She was coughing pretty hard. It may not have been lethal, but Mikan still felt a need to show Hiyoko proper bedside manner.

Mikan knelt down, putting on her best soothing voice, "Hiyoko? Can you breathe at all? Does it feel like you're going to suffocate?"

Hiyoko looked at Mikan with a dazed glare. She didn't speak, or more like she couldn't speak.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you...? Hmm, ah, there should be something at the hospital that can help you. Come on."

Mikan reached down, but Hiyoko scrambled away. Still coughing, Hiyoko hurried to her feet. She opened the door and ran away, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Mikan alone in the staff room. 

The brief thought that this could cause trouble for Mikan crossed her mind. But she cast it away. Hiyoko most definitely wanted to be treated like a _whore_ ; that was Mikan's story and she was sticking to it. Hiyoko only ran away because of embarrassment, she was sure.

Mikan's confidence in herself was only amplified when she looked down to see the kimono. The kimono that Hiyoko forgot in her haste.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would make for an interesting twist on this ship :3c I've had this fic lying around for a while, and now I finally got around to posting it. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
